Yume no Ai Dream of Love
by PencilGoddess
Summary: This is my view of how the Kat and Trowa got together, however, in later chapters, the others come in and I have characters from other games instead. I hope you like the ficcy and please, remember to review! Ja Ne!


**__**

A/N: Hiya! I have actually decided to write a yaoi lemon story. I wrote this a long time ago, but I lost the original floppy that it was on, so I have had to re-type it. And of course I was too lazy to do it, up until now at least, because I actually have my very own computer! My inspiration came from FireElf, she is a really talented writer, and if you like this story, read hers! (Shameless advertising for friends! ^^ You gotta love it!) Anyhow, read the story and review it to tell me what you think. ^_^

**__**

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, as much as I wish I did. I would have all of the bishops locked in a closet, for all eternity and for my yaoi lemony/limish purposes! ::evil laughter behind her hand:: Oh, the things I could do….. ::evil grin::

Warnings:YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI YAOI!(There, think I said it enough? ^_~) 3x4x3 lemon… Sappy and fluffy, what else would you expect from me? Don't forget the yaoi-ness in it. If you flame me because of it, I don't know what you are doing in Gundam Wing Fanfiction for one. Also, I will rip you rib cage out and wear it as a hat for being such an idiot for noticing the WARNING label with YAOI written all across. ::smiles innocently::

^_^ 

__

First Love

Confessions

__

Hmmm… I wonder what Trowa is doing. I haven't been able to stop thinking about him since he left here a few days ago, I wonder if I'll be able to see him again sometime? He's a wonderful musician as well! I really need to get my mind off of him. Quatre thought, suppressing a sigh. He was sitting in on of his large tents drinking his favorite spearmint tea. Just as he started to take another sip of his cooling tea, Rashid entered the large tent. 

"Master Quatre, the young man from a few days ago is back, and he wishes to speak with you," Rashid announced. Quatre nearly jumped from joy, hoping he could spend more time with Trowa since he didn't really have that much time with him on his first and last visit.

"Bring him in here if you would, Rashid. And please, don't call me 'Master' I actually find it sort of irritating. You followed me of you own will, you know my father despises me now," Quatre said, smiling brightly. Rashid smiled back, though he had seen the pain in Quatre's cerulean eyes when he mentioned his father. Rashid left then, returning a few moments later with a silent Trowa following behind. "Hi Trowa, I didn't think that you were going to return so soon. Would you like to join me for tea?"

Trowa nodded silently, his blank so as not to betray his feelings for the Sandrock pilot. His emotions had been so confusing lately, that it was hard for him to keep track of things. All his thoughts had to do with Quatre. "Yes… thank you for the tea. I have a large favor to ask of you, actually."

"What's wrong? Did something happen to your Gundam?" Quatre asked, his face filled with worry. Trowa shook his head and tried to smile minutely, failing to keep it small. 

"No, Heavyarms is fine. I just need a place to stay, I lost my job with the circus troupe yesterday," Trowa said, looking away from Quatre, trying to hide the smile on his face. "Do you know of any cheap apartments around the cities here?"

"Trowa, you can stay here. I have more than enough room and you won't have to pay for it!" Quatre offered to the Latin boy, his face shinning with joy. Trowa looked up, slightly stunned. He hadn't expected Quatre to offer for him to stay there.

"I… I don't know what to say. I couldn't possibly let you do that for me," Trowa shook his head.

"No, it's okay. I've been there, done that. It's not a problem to have you stay here. You did before remember?" Quatre said, smiling brightly, like normal. Trowa stared at Quatre a moment before finally nodding in defeat. Quatre looked to Rashid still standing in the doorway. "Rashid, do you think that we can set up an extra tent for Trowa?"

"Yes, I'll have them set it up immediately." Rashid answered before leaving the tent. This gave the boys an opportunity to one another in relative privacy.

"Trowa, why did you lose your job?" Quatre asked, pouring Trowa a cup of tea.

"I couldn't concentrate on anything, and the manager thought that I had been gone too long, so he decided to fire me." Trowa shrugged lightly. 

"I'm sorry, Trowa. It was sort of my fault," Quatre offered as a bit of sympathy to the other pilot. Trowa just shook his head, glancing at the young blonde. At that point Rashid walked in and announced that Trowa's tent was being set up. The two boys sat in silence for a while, calmly drinking their tea. Quatre finally broke the peacefulness; "Well, Trowa, would you like me to take you to your tent?"

Trowa nodded and stood to follow the blonde pilot outside. They stopped outside of a large tent that some men were tying down with rope, Quatre thanked them many times, opening the flap for Trowa to go inside. There was already a bed in the center of the tent, sheets sitting on top of the mattress. Quatre made his way around the bed. He took the sheets in hand and began to make the bed for Trowa. Trowa walked over and started to help the blonde. 

"I hope you don't mind Trowa. I just couldn't let you waste your money on an apartment, when you could stay here for free." Quatre chatted amicably as they put the last of the sheets on the bed.

"I understand. I just didn't want to seem like a burden," Trowa announced as he sunk into the bed, Quatre sitting awkwardly on the edge. Trowa sat up suddenly, mentally preparing himself. _It's now or never Trowa._

Trowa looked at Quatre and smiled a true, genuine smile, something he didn't show often. As Quatre tried to overcome his surprise from Trowa's movements and actions, he was even more surprised when Trowa leaned in and kissed him on the lips softly, the kiss only lasting a moment before Trowa started to move back. Quatre sat in a daze as Trowa's lips caressed his, and when he felt Trowa move away, he leaned forward, capturing Trowa's lips in his own. Trowa was shocked at first, but slowly kissed the blonde Arabian back. As Quatre kissed Trowa, he wondered where it would go, but when he felt Trowa's tongue dart out to lick seductively across his bottom lip, he knew exactly where he wanted it to go. 

Trowa's tongue slid across Quatre's bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter. Quatre hesitantly opened his mouth to Trowa's, a little afraid of what would happen. Trowa melted against Quatre's lips and let his tongue dart into Quatre's mouth gently massaging the blonde's tongue with his own. Quatre shuddered lightly and did the same to the brunette pilot's. The kiss lasted for a long moment before both of the pilots broke apart, gasping for breath.

They smiled at each other for a moment before Quatre finally spoke. "I didn't… I didn't think that you felt… like that for me, Trowa."

"I can say the same. I've wanted to kiss you since I first met you." Trowa responded to the young blonde sitting in front of him. Quatre smiled softly and laughed quietly at the sensations bubbling up in him. It was a relief. Trowa smiled a small smile in response before moving behind Quatre, causing the blonde to stiffen momentarily before relaxing as Trowa's hands started to massage his shoulders. He leaned back into Trowa's warm embrace, sighing contentedly. "You know, Quatre, it feels better without any clothing blocking the way."

Quatre looked up at Trowa a moment, confused as to what it meant. When he realized what he meant, Quatre smiled, laughing politely. "Really? Do you want to… do that?"

"Sure, Trowa said, being blunt as always. "C'mon, it will feel great I promise."

"A-Alright," Quatre began removing his vest and shirt, letting them fall to the floor of the tent. He felt Trowa tug on his arm slightly, and he looked at him, wondering what to do. Trowa moved Quatre to lay face- down on the bed while he straddled the blonde's thighs. The brunette slowly and tentatively started to massage Quatre's shoulders, working his way down the blonde's back. Quatre moaned as Trowa's hands made their way down his body, reveling in the feel of Trowa's hands on his body. _I wonder what else he can with his hands? Oh, my… what am I thinking?!_

Trowa finished his massage and leaned over, gently kissing Quatre's neck, nibbling delicately at the tender flesh. Quatre shuddered and moaned, arcing under Trowa's hips. When Trowa heard Quatre moan, he pressed his teeth harder into the flesh, leaving a perfect red imprint of his teeth on his neck. The blonde gasped softly, his body trembling almost violently in reaction to the bite. Quatre tried to roll over only to find Trowa still seated firmly on his back. Trowa lifted himself enough so that Quatre was able to turn over on the bed to lie flat on his back, settling himself back on the blonde's stomach. 

"Trowa… that…that was…w-wonderful," Quatre breathed out almost silently. Trowa smirked and leaned down to capture Quatre's lips in a supple kiss. Quatre moaned into the kiss, his tongue battling with Trowa's for dominance, Trowa eventually letting Quatre win, as he reveled in the taste of Quatre. They broke apart a few long moments later, both breathless. "Trowa… can I ask you something personal?' 

Trowa only nodded, wondering what the blonde was going to ask. He was shocked to here the words pour from the Sandrock pilot's mouth. "Have you ever… been… Have you ever had sex with another guy?" The last part came out in a hurried rush, as Quatre tried to hide his face while he blushed furiously. Trowa looked and the lithe pilot and laughed nonchalantly.

"Yes," Trowa whispered into Quatre's ear, nipping slightly on his ear lope. Quatre gasped, shivering unconsciously at both the answer and the sudden feel of Trowa's lips on his ear. "Why do you ask?"

"I was… wondering… what it… felt like," Quatre whined for more as he let the words fall out of his mouth

"Wonderful," Was all that Trowa would say as he began running his tongue down Quatre's neck, making the blonde shiver in pleasure.

"Sow me…please," Quatre was vaguely aware that he said it. Trowa lifted himself up so that le looked Quatre in the eye, seeing desire evidently written on his face.

"Are you sure? It will hurt the first time." Trowa questioned, not believing that Quatre was being so open. Quatre only nodded, afraid to trust his voice. "Alright… if you want, but I have to get something first, okay?" With that he left the room, Quatre panting on the bed. He returned a few moments later, carrying a tube in one hand. Quatre walked over to Trowa, burying his head in the brunette's chest.

"Do you want to do this?" Quatre asked, his voice muffled. Trowa put his arms around Quatre's shoulders, offering the blonde a measure of comfort. "I think I love you, Trowa." The last part was barely audible, but Trowa heard and smiled.

"I should be asking you that," Trowa said, pulling Quatre from his chest to kiss him sweetly on the lips. "And I love you too, Kat." Quatre leaned into the kiss, tugging at Trowa's shirt to get rid of it. As they kissed, they make their way tot he bed, breaking the kiss only to remove Trowa's shirt. They fell onto the bed in a heap, Trowa's lower body keeping Quatre pinned. Trowa broke the kiss, kissing along Quatre's jaw line to his ear, nipping softly as he made his way there. Quatre moaned, arcing his back in ecstasy, in turn rubbing against Trowa, making him moan in pleasure. Trowa moved slowly down Quatre's neck, biting harder as he went along. Reaching Quatre's muscular chest, he quickly captured one of the blonde's nipple in his mouth, biting very tenderly. Quatre arced his back again, moaning loudly while Trowa bit harder into the flesh. Slowly Trowa made his way to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment before continuing his path down Quatre's stomach. 

As Trowa's tongue slipped into Quatre's belly button, his hands worked his way their way down the blonde's body, coming to rest on the zipper of Quatre's pants. Shuddering from pure pleasure, The blonde groaned, watching as Trowa unbuttoned his pants, sliding them, and his boxers off of his body. Trowa brought his face even with the erect flesh of Quatre's manhood, kissing the tip lightly. Quatre gasped, thrusting his hips unconsciously toward the heat of Trowa's mouth. Trowa took Quatre into his mouth, slowly creating a suction with his mouth around the flesh, making Quatre moan loudly.

Gradually increasing his pace, Trowa started to softly nibble at the edges, making Quatre quiver in pleasure. Quatre's breath started to come in ragged gasps, his hips thrusting to meet Trowa's mouth. Quatre orgasmed a moment later, crying out Trowa's name, the taller boy smirked around the slowly softening member.

Trowa pulled himself up Quatre's body, kissing the blonde firmly on the lips. Quatre moaned, pulling Trowa closer to him. Suddenly, Quatre wrapped his legs around Trowa's waist, flipping them so that he was straddling the brunette's slim hips. Trowa stared up at Quatre a moment, taken off guard only to see a mischievous grin on his lover's face. The brunette looked up, only to have his breath catch in his throat from Quatre leaning over, biting at his lower lip, sucking on it softly. They kissed and this time, it was softer, affectionate, more caring than the other kisses had been, the kiss lasting only a moment, even though it felt like an eternity.

Quatre pulled back, trailing small kisses along Trowa's jaw line, reaching the ear lobe, biting it sharply. Trowa hissed, whining for Quatre to continue. The blonde eagerly complied, trailing more kisses down Trowa's chest, reaching one nipple and biting it just as roughly as he did Trowa's ear. Trowa moaned loudly, arcing his back in the pain-pleasure as Quatre treated the other nipple in the same manner. Slowly kissing and biting his way down Trowa's body, Quatre come to a stop at the top of Trowa's pants, reaching up and undoing the button and sipper with his hands. Quatre slowly slid Trowa's pants off his body at an agonizingly slow pace, making Trowa whine again, almost begging for Quatre to go faster.

Quatre smiled seductively, kissing his way up Trowa's leg after he had removed the pants. Finally reaching Trowa's inner thigh, Quatre leveled his head with Trowa's throbbing member. Taking it into his mouth, he suctioned the other boy's length, imitating Trowa's earlier actions, but going slower. Trowa moaned, thrusting his hips into Quatre's mouth, in response causing Quatre to quicken his pace. Slowly coming to a stop, Quatre smiled when Trowa whine, thrusting his hips again, begging for more. He began to hum, sending Trowa over the edge into an orgasm almost immediately. Quatre crawled his way up Trowa's body seductively, resting his head on Trowa's chest. Trowa lay on the bed panting, smiling at Quatre, his long fingers threading through the smaller boy's silky blonde hair, making him purr in pleasure.

"Trowa…?" Quatre asked hesitantly after a few moments. Trowa just looked over at the blonde in his arms, giving him a questioning look. "What did you go get earlier?"

"Oh…" Trowa smiled, moving so that he could reach beside the bed where he had dropped the tube earlier. "This was for the second part. Are you ready?"

Quatre looked at him quizzically before Trowa moved himself in front of Quatre, lying between his legs. Trowa kissed Quatre slowly and passionately, brushing his fingertips along Quatre's stomach, making him giggle, in turn, making the golden-haired boy hard again. Slowly, as he deepened the kiss, Trowa put the slick lotion on his fingers, pressing one outside Quatre's entrance. Breaking the kiss, the blonde looked at Trowa, worry mixed with desire clearly written on his face.

"Trust me, Kat. It will hurt at first, but I'll continue only when you tell me to okay?" Trowa whispered, waiting for Quatre's nod of approval before sliding one finger into his lover. Quatre gasped at the slight pain he felt, but slowly he nodded, prompting Trowa to continue. Trowa slowly started to move the appendage in and out of Quatre, scissoring and stretching, after hearing a moan escape from Quatre, he added another finger, again waiting for approval to continue.

Quatre gasped slightly, wincing from the pain, but eventually he moved his hips prompting Trowa to continue. He kissed the blonde, moving his fingers in a slow pace, helping Quatre get used to the feel of something that large being inside him. Adding a third digit when Quatre moved again, he moved his fingers faster. Quatre moaned again, louder this time, amazes at the satisfaction he was feeling. When the fingers left him, he whined, wanting Trowa to continue but he felt something larger enter him. Quatre winced, tears threatening his eyes; Trowa slowly slid himself into Quatre, biting the smaller boy's neck to keep himself in control, fearing that he wouldn't be able to control himself long enough so as to give his lover time to adjust.

A single tear escaped from Quatre's eyes, and as soon as Trowa saw the tear, he licked the salty substance, kissing Quatre after. Quatre returned the kiss hesitantly, still in pain, but it was dimming. Slowly, he started to move his hips back and forth, giving Trowa the okay to continue. Trowa slowly pulled himself halfway out of Quatre, slamming himself back in almost immediately, the feel of being in someone so tight causing him lose control. Slowly a steady pace began between the two pilots, heightening both of their senses, Trowa slowly brought his hand to Quatre's manhood and started to pump it in time to his thrusting. The blonde moaned in pleasure, thrusting his hips harder against Trowa, who in turn, bit softly into Quatre's neck, moaning faintly in response to the sensations.

"T-TROWA!" Quatre called out when he found his climax. Trowa thrust himself into Quatre once more, crying out as he spilled his essence into Quatre's tight channel. Trowa collapsed onto Quatre, breathing hard, trying to control his pounding heart. Quatre lay on the bed, smiling at Trowa, trying to slow his breathing. "Thank you, Trowa. I love you…"

Trowa kissed Quatre once more, responding, "I love you too, Quatre. And trust me,… it was my pleasure." He then chuckled, pulling himself out of Quatre, before wrapping the lithe blonde into his arms, kissing the pale neck. Quatre sunk into the warm embrace, easily falling asleep next to his lover.

Trowa fell asleep as he held Quatre in his arms, his last thought being, _I love you Quatre Raberbra Winner…_

^_~

Quatre awoke a few hours later, sunlight streaming upon his face. He groaned and tried to roll over, only to be blocked by Trowa's sleeping form. He blinked a few times before the memories came flooding back to him. He smiled and kissed Trowa's forehead lightly before getting up and quickly walking over to the tent flap and shutting it. Slowly, Quatre made his way back to the bed, watching as Trowa finally awoke and the confusion that filled his features for a moment. Quatre bent down and captured Trowa's lips in a sleepy kiss, the brunette finally awoke, managing to kiss his lover back.

Quatre giggled and slid onto the bed, never breaking the kiss. Trowa deepened the kiss, pulling the younger boy on top of himself, wanting more out of him. Stopping after a moment, Quatre stiffened completely, causing Trowa to look at his lover, confusion written on his face. Quatre hastily got up, searching for his clothes; Trowa just lifted an eyebrow watching him. When Trowa finally heard the voices calling out Quatre's name, he understood why Quatre was acting as he was. Trowa stood and pulled the sinuous pilot into his arms, holding him tightly, his grip only tightening when the smaller boy tried to free himself.

"Trowa, I have to go," Quatre struggled, still trying to get out of Trowa's grip. Trowa turned Quatre around in his arms, looking intently into his lover's sapphire eyes. Suddenly, Trowa's face filled with confusion and hurt.

"Are you ashamed of what we did, Quatre?" Trowa asked, dropping his hold on the blonde pilot. Quatre gasped, looking hurt himself.

"NO! Oh, Trowa, I would _never_ be ashamed of what we did. I just need to let them know where I am, I'm sure Rashid is deathly sick with worry by now…" Quatre answered, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's small waist. Trowa smiled and kissed Quatre's forehead casually.

"You know, they will most likely come in here, they know you left with me." Trowa pulled Quatre back to the bed with him. Quatre nodded and kicked off the pants that he had just put on, falling into the bed with Trowa. Trowa laughed and Quatre giggled as he pulled the covers over themselves, just as the they got situated, Quatre resting his head on Trowa's chest, resting in the crook of Trowa's arms, the tent flap opened fully, blinding the two temporarily.

"Mister Trowa, have you seen…" Rashid started, his sentence drifting off as he saw the two boys lying on the bed together. The tent flap shut as Rashid let go, standing immobile at the sight before him.

"Rashid, you knew I was like this, why are you so surprised?" Quatre asked, curling further into Trowa's warm embrace.

"Y-yes… you told m-me… but… I thought that y-you were j-just joking." Rashid sighed brokenly as he watched the two boys, Trowa looked as though he was asleep, but still managed to have a firm grasp on his lover's waist. "I'll be…g-going now."

As Rashid rushed out, Quatre giggled, snuggling further into the taller boy's embrace. Trowa complied, pulling Quatre toward himself at the same time. Quatre sat up and looked down at his lover, smiling delicately. He bent down and caught Trowa's lips in a kiss. Trowa was a bit surprised at first, but eventually kissed back, as he pulled Quatre closer to himself as he softly bit Quatre's bottom lip.

"Trowa…" Quarter whispered as he broke the kiss. He looked directly into Trowa's eyes, searching for a true answer to the question he was about to ask. "Will you stay with me? Even after the war is over?"

Trowa smiled and looked up at Quatre, pushing a lock of blonde hair out of his face. "Of course. I'll stay with you forever, I promise. I love you, Quatre…"

Quatre smiled in relief, seeing the truth in his lover's eyes as Trowa pulled him closer, causing the blonde to straddle his hips. Quatre moaned as Trowa's tongue darted out and silently slipped into his mouth. They kissed and eventually, they pulled apart, both breathing raggedly. Quatre stretched his legs out so that his body was draped on top of Trowa's, almost acting like a sheet. "I love you too, Trowa."

Trowa smiled and ran his fingers through Quatre's silky blonde hair with one hand while pulling the sheet over the two of them with the other. Quatre rested his head on Trowa's chest, the feel of the taller boy's hands running through his hair and the beat of the other's heart lulling him to sleep. Trowa felt Quatre relax in sleep, but he continued to run his fingers through the blonde's hair, as though he was addicted to the feel of it. He, too, slowly fell asleep, holding Quatre tightly.

^_^ Fin

__

A/N: Hiya! PencilGoddess here!

N-chan: ::rolls eyes:: You are the author, most would _assume_ that it was you.

PG: ::sticks out tongue:: Shut up you stupid faerie!

N-chan: ::glares:: Do you really want me as your muse? ::watches PG nod her head:: Then don't call me stupid.

PG: Fine. But I'm back with the last of the notes. I hope you liked this PWP-ish lemony chapter, but the next one will start to involve a plot. So, please R&R for me, and the more reviews I get the quicker I should be able to get the next chapter out. I'm going to quit babbling now, Ja Ne! ::turns chibi and runs off::


End file.
